1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus equipped with a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid through nozzle openings and particularly relates to an ink jet type recording apparatus equipped with an ink jet type recording head which ejects ink as liquid.
2. Related Art
An ink jet type recording apparatus in which ink as liquid is ejected to perform printing on a recording medium (an ejection receiving medium), such as a paper sheet and a recording sheet, has been known as a liquid ejecting apparatus in which liquid is ejected onto an ejection receiving medium, for example.
In the case of an ink jet type recording head mounted on the ink jet type recording apparatus described above, ink droplets are discharged, through nozzle openings, onto the ejection receiving medium. Thus, ink adhering to a vicinity of the nozzle opening which is formed on a liquid ejection surface and through which the ink droplets are ejected, or the solidified ink adhering to the vicinity of the nozzle opening causes a problem, such as an unstable ink-droplet discharge direction and discharging failure, for example, ink-droplet discharging failure.
For this reason, a liquid ejecting apparatus in which a wiper blade constituted by a rubber plate or the like sweeps a liquid ejection surface to clean ink, fluff, dust, or paper dust adhering to the liquid ejection surface has been proposed (see JP-A-2010-228151, for example).
Furthermore, there is a problem in that, even in a condition where the liquid ejection surface is wiped by the wiper blade, the ejection receiving medium is stained with ink, fluff, dust, or paper dust which adheres to a surface of a protection member, such as cover head, provided on the liquid ejection surface side, when the ejection receiving medium or the like comes into contact with the protection member.
For this reason, an ink jet recording apparatus in which a concave portion is provided in a portion between the protection member and the liquid ejection surface and a surface of the protection member and the liquid ejection surface are cleaned by a wiper blade has been proposed (see JP-A-2004-82699, for example).
However, there is a problem in that, in a case where a wiper comes into contact with an end portion of a nozzle plate when the wiper, such as a wiper blade, sweeps the liquid ejection surface, a liquid repellent film formed on a surface of the nozzle plate is likely to be separated from the end portion as a starting point.
In addition, there is a problem in that a lifespan of the wiper is shortened because the wiper is cut by a corner portion of the nozzle plate when the wiper comes into contact with the end portion of the nozzle plate.
Furthermore, there is a problem in that, in a case where the nozzle plate is constituted by a silicon single crystal substrate, the nozzle plate is likely to be damaged when the wiper comes into contact with the end portion of the nozzle plate.
Incidentally, in a case where the wiper skips over the nozzle opening and lands on the liquid ejection surface, unwiped remnants are left around the nozzle opening, and thus it is difficult to suppress discharging failure.
These problems are not limited to an ink jet type recording apparatus but are common to a liquid ejecting apparatus in which liquid other than ink is ejected.